Stirkes of Passion
by Konorai-Three-Para-Fate-Choco
Summary: ZabuzaxArashi Para's OC , PWP. My second attempt at a lemon, my first try was on my orginal account, which is on this account's profile. LEMON WARNING


Strike of Passion

Written By: Konorai

Pairing: ZabuzaxArashi (OC)

* * *

Strike of Passion

* * *

"S...Sensei..." Arashi moaned under the older's touch. Zabuza smirked and lowered himself down to his student's face. Blue eyes hazed over with lust glanced back up at brown ones, eying him hungrily. Arashi's notorious scarf, and his shirt as well, hung over the side of the bed that was twisted in every direction as the blue eyed boy squirmed underneath his sensei. Zabuza also proceeded to remove his own shirt, slowly, so Arashi could watch.

"Arashi?" Zabuza began, the bandages that covered him mouth being slipped off by his hands so he could speak directly to his pupil.

"Y-yeah sensei?" Arashi answered shakily, trembling every-time the demon even slightly shifted his hands.

"You know, I love you very much."

"I know...Zabuza-sensei..." the young half vampire answered.

"Good." Zabuza replied, pressing his lips to his students. He took a tentative lick at the other's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Arashi was more than happy to grant it, and the moment he did, his sensei immediately started exploring. The student slowly wrapped his hand around the other, and slightly pushed his tongue against Zabuza's.

The lack of air forced the pair to break apart from their intimate, sensual kiss. Zabuza smirked and looked back into Arashi's hazed eyes before leaving for a moment. In return, Arashi's eyes trailed his sensei as he briefly left the room.

The boy shuddered as the air stung against his exposed chest. He shut his eyes to try to ignore the pain of knowing that his sensei wasn't there. He wouldn't have to deal with it for long, because the demon soon returned with a moderately sized bottle. Zabuza set the bottle on the side, and turned back to his student. "We're going to need that a little later." he said gently. Arashi nodded and Zabuza leaned back into him.

Arashi's blush grew darker as Zabuza went down to his chest, stopping to take each hardened nub into him mouth, causing his student to let out a moan. "Don't hold back Arashi." The older insisted. The half vampire nodded and Zabuza trailed his saliva down the other's abdomen. Following his sensei's instruction, Arashi moaned out again, only a little louder. Zabuza smirked and answered, "Don't moan just because I told you to."

The student's breath started to become ragged. "But sensei...that feels--" Arashi replied through his moaning. "Good?" Zabuza interrupted him. He turned towards his sensei and briskly nodded. "Well that's good." the demon responded, moving down to Arashi's pants. "Ah...sensei...what are you..."

Zabuza ignored his student and grasped the hem of his pants with his teeth, beginning to pull them down. Although he was embarrassed in doing so, Arashi arched up slightly to let his sensei pull them down with less trouble. After pulling them completely off, the demon smiled at his half vampire student. "That was a good thing you just did, Arashi." he began seductively. "And good things, earn rewards."

The half vampired half lidded eyes glanced back up at his teacher, and blushed even harder as he approached the bulge in his boxers. Zabuza couldn't help but get a little playful now. Arashi looked too flustered to be ignored. "Rewards...sensei?" Arashi asked curiously. He knew what he was getting himself into, but was still nervous. His blue, hazed eyes shut again as he waited for his sensei to give him these "rewards" he had started talking about.

Zabuza smiled and licked a little at his student's neck, causing him to shiver. "Yes, rewards." he began. "When you complete a mission you get," he paused, waiting for the half-vampire to answer.

"Ryo." Arashi answered once he had caught on.

"And when you do something nice you get,"

"Praise."

"And when you excite your sensei you get,"

Arashi went silent. "Sensei?" he called out as Zabuza returned back to his gaze. "Yes?" his teacher replied. "P-please teach me...what happens when you excite a sensei..." he just barely managed to shake the words out. "As you wish." the demon answered, locking their lips again as he reached down at the hem of the younger's boxers. Arashi broke the kiss to gasp as Zabuza had lifted his legs to slide his boxers off. He shuddered again and Zabuza reached for the bottle.

The half vampire watched as his teacher put some of the contents of the bottle on his fingers and showed them to Arashi until some of the fluid dripped off. "Are you ready for this, Arashi-kouhai?" he asked seductively. He was actually going to do it, even if Arashi refused. Fortunately, the student hesitantly nodded as the part of him that truly wanted it prepared for what his sensei would do next.

He poured more of the liquid onto his three fingers and placed them at Arashi's entrance. He then inserted a finger and was rewarded with a cry. His eyes fixated on his student's erect member. Whether it was of pain or pleasure, he couldn't tell."Shh..."Soothed the predator. "It h-hurts...sensei..." the younger whined. "Relax, it'll get better." his teacher answered him. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of his student's entrance, receiving a few moans and a cry or two.

"If that's your reaction to one finger..." Zabuza trailed off, pushins a second, then a third inside. Arashi cried out unashamedly at the sudden feeling, turning deeper shades of red with each thrust of the fingers inside him. His eyes were beginning to shut in sheer pleasure, until they quickly snapped back open as the demon scratched against something deep inside him. How had he gotten his fingers that deep inside him? And why did it feel so pleasurable to him? Arashi tried to keep his mind set on these questions, but it kept drifting off to the pleasure that was driving him mad.

He let out a long, heated breath as the fingers were finally removed, and Zabuza smiled again. "Arashi." He began. "Hn...s-sensei..." he shuddered as the words slipped out. "Please relax your eyes until you feel something." the teacher requested. Arashi did as instructed and relaxed for a moment.

For a minute the teen had lost his sense of sight, only hearing the faint sound of a zipper and the ruffling of thick leather. Arashi then came to his senses when he realized that his sensei was gently kissing at his neck. Arashi moaned softly, feeling something quite large brush against his thigh. He soon realized what it was and his eyes widened, feeling the faint blush on his cheeks begin to darken.

The half vampire trembled with need as he panted. Zabuza leaned forward until he was only a few inches away from the teen's face. Arashi then locked eyes with the teacher for a minute or so, becoming completely mesmerizes as he stared into the dark brown eyes. Arashi was so entangled in the demon's gaze that he didn't even notice that the other had already positioned himself at his entrance.

Suddenly, the sensei began to gently push his way inside the teen. Only then did Arashi lose his focus as he gave a gasp, grabbing onto Zabuza's shoulders. Zabuza kissed at the teen's neck again as he pushed in a little harder. Arashi let out soft moans of pleasure mixed with pain.

"Sensei, it hurts!" the boy winced, letting a few tears form in the corners of his eyes. Zabuza licked them away and pulled out slightly, only to thrust back in. The student used this oppritunity to angle his hips slightly. He wanted his teacher to hit that sweet spot inside of him again, and that's exactly what he did. The demon took a firm hold onto Arashi's hips, and the boy moaned out everytime his sensei thrust back in, his large member brushing over that spot several times.

Then Zabuza took hold of the younger's member. Arashi gasped in suprise and pleasure while his sensei continued to thrust just as harshly while pumping his member. The painful sensation from the rough entrance had faded and gradually changed to pleasure, much greater than any of the things his sensei had done to him before.

Slowly, but surely, instense heat began building up in Arashi's abdomen. "Zabuza...sen...sei.." he'd sometimes moan. This only encouraged Zabuza and he began thrusting and pumping even faster. It proved to be more than Arashi could take all at once. His teacher took one look at his face and said, "It looks like you're gonna cum." He too was getting closer and closer to that final moment of bliss.

"A-arashi, are you ready for this...?!" Zabuza moaned as Arashi seemed to get even tighter and his member stiffened. "Y-yes!" Arashi answered obediantly, not knowing what exactly he was supposed to be ready for. But the heat was growing rapidly, and there was no possible way he could hope to stop it.

"Ahhhnn!! Sensei!!"

"Arashi--...!!"

A flash of blinding white bliss shot through them both. Arashi tried to hold back from shaking as his climax hit. He spilled out his cream onto his sensei's hand as Zabuza filled up his insides. His long moan continued until the seconds which felt like hours finally passed. Zabuza took a few more breaths and pulled out, his liquids trailling from his student's entrance. He near collapsed next to Arashi on the bed. He pulled up the blanket as both continued to pant breathlessly. The scarf and shirt the teen once wore were tucked under the blanket as well.

"Sensei...do you really love me?" Arashi asked curiously as his sensei flipped to his other side to speak to him face to face. Zabuza smiled,a fang briefly appearing.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

The feminine form lay down on the pearl colored sheets and he blushed intensely. The older leaned forward and licked at his neck. The younger wanted it so badly, and showed it by letting his breath grow ragged.

"Now Haku...do I have permission to do this to you?" the older asked pulling the covering off his mouth.

"Y...You can do anything you want to me...Kakashi-sensei..."

* * *

Wow, that was my second lemon attempt. My first on is on my original profile, penname, simply, "Konorai". Tell me how I did, I'm really nervous. This is also a tribute to Arashi/Para and his obsession with Zabuza. And yes, I realize the title needs work.

~Konorai


End file.
